I hate you all for ruining my childhood
by Maryann1852
Summary: When Kagome was 8, her mom had this guy babysit her. Ever since then she hated him. But what happens when she meets him again when she is 19 years old and he has become famous? Rated M because I don't know what will happen in later chapters. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is my first story here on fanfiction. I've written parts of this story three years ago, so right now I'm translating everything to english. English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know. Reviews are also more than welcome._**

**_Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

_Chapter One _

Babysitter? Yea, well, I don't need one anymore. When I was eight years old, my mom got me the weirdest babysitter ever. Yes, I said weird. He had to babysit me until I was about twelve years old. I believe he was around seventeen years old at that time. Not like I cared. I hated him. Yuck. He always brought the same friend with him. Watched TV until late at night. Bunch of weirdoes. And now? Now they're famous as fuck. Touring all over the World, arrogant as shit.

I still hate them you know. They bullied me, put me to bed at 6 so they could eat everything that was in the house. They could eat whatever they wanted. On top of that, they had to _cook_ for me. Can you believe it? A bunch of teenage losers, cooking for an eight year old. Always pizza. That was the only thing I liked about them.

And now, even though I don't want to, I am with a friend here. She thought it was necessary to go to their concert. To participate in a contest. To win that contest. And above all: to bring me to their fucking concert. Why me?

I look around and all I see is a bunch of crazy obsessed fans. They all have to go early, so they can be in the front row. Hell no, not me. I won't ever drool over those fuckers, ever! A headache comes up. Why do all these girls have to scream as if they are going to get killed..

When the concert is finally over, the fans keep screaming that they want more. As if they're coming back on stage. Hah. My friend drags me along. I almost forgot she won backstage tickets. I mentally curse at myself for even coming along with her. I don't want to. I don't want to see those who ruined most of my childhood.

After a while some guy takes us to them. On the door it says '….'. I giggle, 'what a stupid name' I think. I see my friend almost fainting of excitement. "Sango! Get your shit together. Stop acting like an idiot!". I have to hold her so she won't fall down.

They're _laughing_. They're laughing at _us_! Sango giggles. Yuck. The more I think about them, the more I hate them. My legs are tired so I let myself fall on the nearest chair. Before I even know it, the guitar player sits next to me. 'Great..' I think. "Hi!" he says, "I'm Inuyasha." He has this smile on his stupid face which he probably finds very sexy. Well, I don't. "I know" I say without even looking at him.

"Yea, I thought so." He laughs, "Who doesn't know our names when going to our concert!"

"I knew you before this."

"Huh?"

"If you think I'm here for fun, you're wrong. I'm just here for my friend."

"I don't follow.."

"Well, that's too bad, right?"

"Keh, forget it then!" he says as he gets up and walks away.

I sigh, 'Why did I even say to Sango, she knows I don't even like them..' Not much later the singer sits next to me.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Why did Inuyasha seem so angry just a minute ago?"

"Ask him."

"Oh.. Okay.. I am Miroku by the way." He holds out his hand to shake mine.

"Well, I know. You used to get paid to torture me." I giggle. I wish I didn't.. He must think I like him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"I'll help you, an eight year old girl and babysitting."

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I can't believe I get to see you again!"

He looks a bit too excited to my liking. He calls out to Inuyasha. Full of enthusiasm he starts telling him who I am. Inuyasha's face lights up. "Keh, you've uhm.. grown."

"Well duh." I say, "It's been like 7 years since the last time you saw me."

"That makes you nineteen now, am I right?"

I decide I've already said enough so I shut my mouth.

"You really don't like us.." Miroku pouts.

"You think?"

"Well, we want to make it up to you. What do you think?" Miroku looks almost scared asking.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, first of all. I just realized I have been quite stupid. I was planning on be creative as fuck and create an awesome bandname for the guys. Since I forgot, the first chapter contains a sentence with: "..." Well, that was supposed to be the awesome bandname. However. I can't seem to think of anything, so if you have any suggestions, they're welcome. **_

_**I also want to thank everyone for the reviews! It was so nice to read that already 7 people reviewed and also quite a lot are already following this story or have it under their favorites. I know it's just the first chapter but I still want to say thank you!**_

** :****_ Thank you for the review! It's nice to know people are actually excited about my story! I might turn this story into a lemon, but I can't promise you anything yet. Since I've never written a lemon, I can give it a try, but cannot guarantee anything ;)_**

**_Reviews (positive or negative) are still welcome. _**

**_Well, here's Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_Chapter Two_

I didn't see that one coming. Miroku grabs my hand and tries to look at me with puppy eyes. It doesn't work that well, you know, because he isn't a puppy. "Maybe" I say. Miroku claps his hand of joy. "But!" his face turns pale. "You're going to have to earn it." And if it were up to me, it wouldn't be as easy as they might think. Miroku hugs me. After he let go I look up at Inuyasha, who has a very annoyed look on his face. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my butt and my eyes widen. I look around and I see Miroku standing there with an innocent face as if he didn't do anything wrong. When I raise my fist to punch him in his face I see the drummer already doing that for me. I can see them yelling at each other but I don't want to put any effort in trying to understand a word they are saying. Well, he shouldn't have touched my butt, so he deserves what is coming to him. Pervert.

When the fighting finally stops, it wasn't like they were actually hurting each other, the drummer looks at me. "Aren't you guys going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?" he says. "Well Kouga, this is the beautiful Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan, this is Kouga." Miroku looks way to happy saying this. Kouga smiles at me, and I decide I like him.

"Perv" I mumble while thinking about what Miroku just did. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asks. "I said, Miroku is a fucking perv!" I'm getting a bit angry. They laugh. How dare they _laugh_? I was just fucking _molested_! "Normally, most girls like it when he touches them or looks at them" Kouga laughs. "Well, _apparently_ I'm not most girls." I cross my arms and look away.

At that moment my Phone starts to ring. "Hello?" It's my mom calling. That's great. I don't want to hear her complaining about whatever it is this time. She wants to know what time I'll be back home. I don't know, so I just tell her that and hang up on her. Inuyasha is still looking at me. I look back at him angrily and look away. "….So can't we just forget the past and start all over again?" I realize I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. I sigh and look at him. "Of course we can start over again, Miroku. I forgive you." I say sarcastic.

Yea of course I'll pretend like nothing happened after a short reunion. If they think I do, they just don't know me. I'd like to let them feel like what it was like to be me. Let them feel how I felt when I was a kid. I'll have my revenge, and it shall be sweeter than sweet. How I'm going to do it, I don't know, but I'll figure it out. I might paint their clothes pink or I might bully them. I don't know. Now is not the time to think about that, I've got a headache.

I didn't know I was _this_ good. I managed to get everyone's number. Well, everyone except for Sesshoumaru. I didn't expect anything else of him. He _does_ look cold. Since I don't want to waste any money on those guys, I won't be the one texting or calling.

When I finally get home, I go straight to bed. I almost fall asleep but as I could have expected, my phone rings. "Who the _fuck_ has the guts to call me at this time?!" I shout to the person who called me. No answer. I must have scared him off. "Hello? Helloooo?" Still no answer. Weird, because I know he didn't hang up. After a while, I hear softly: "Hi, this is Miroku.." I should've known. The pervert.

"Yo."

"How are you doin' beautiful?"

"I was _just_ fine, until you woke me up."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry! Well, I'm calling because we were wondering if you'd like to go out with us tomorrow night?"

"According to your dictionary, what do you consider 'going out'?"

"Well.. Going to some bars, clubs maybe?"

"Ah.."

"So you don't want to go?" He almost sounds disappointed.

"I haven't said yes or no yet.."

"Right. So what do you say? Coming with us?"

I sigh. I don't really want to go. I would have to take Sango with me. God knows what that girl will do to me if I don't.

"Fine, I'll go. But the girl I was with at the concert will come too."

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow then!"

"Only if you let me sleep right now."

"Sweet dreams!"

And I hang up. Turn my cell phone on mute, lay my head on the pillow and I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter! I hope I didn't make you guys wait for too long.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been following this story, or has it under their favorites. It's just the third chapter, but it makes me really happy to know people enjoy my writing. Please keep on reviewing so I know what I can do to improve my writing and also this story. I want to do my best for you guys so you keep enjoying reading my stuff.**

**Also, I have a new idea for another story. It's about a girl who at first falls in love with another girl, but then she meets this guy and falls in love with him. It's also an old idea of mine, and I'm not sure if it's something you guys would read. It will probably be another Inuyasha story.**

**Now back to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

_Chapter 3_

Someone knocks on my door when I wake up. I always get annoyed when someone wakes me up so I put my pillow over my head. Not much later my mom bursts into my room. "Your Phone has been ringing for almost half an hour. Pick up the damn thing! It drives me crazy.." I sigh. Blabla, let that woman talk. I'm going back to sleep.

Not much later my cell goes off again. About three years ago I thought it would be funny to record my own voice for my text ringtone. Right now, I scared the crap out of myself. I never thought my own voice would be this scary. Now that I think about it, it has a positive side. If I sound scary, my revenge shall be easier than I thought. A yawn escapes my mouth. My hand grabs in the direction my phone should be. I can't seem to find it and before I know it I land on the floor. Hard. My bed is way too high for my liking. The result will probably be bruises on my knee, arm and hip.

I look at my phone: 5 new messages. I didn't know I was _this_ popular. Miroku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Miroku and Miroku. Great, I have a stalker. I read the messages quickly and answer them. Why do they have to pick me up in 15 minutes. It's way too early. I search for my clock. It's not where it should be. Then I see a pile of what used to be my clock. I probably opened the door too hard. Well, not my fault. I look at my cell phone and I see it's 18:36. Shit! Well, I'm awake.

I take a shower, eat, brush my teeth, dress up. I'm too late. My mom has called me over 5 times announcing there are 4 guys at the front door for me. I tell her to let them wait.

Finally my hair is how I want it to be. Now my make-up. I decide to wear mascara and that's it. I never overdo it when it comes to make-up. Those girls who wear layers and layers of make-up don't get any prettier because of it and also come across fake.. After pinching my eye with the mascara about 4 times, I'm finally done. Stuff like this always happens to me. I'm so clumsy.

When I get down the stairs I put my heels on. I see Sango is also waiting. My mom kisses me on my cheek and I can finally leave. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To a club!" they response. "Well, fine.." Once we are outside I see how big the car is. It looks like it is something between a regular car and a limousine. Sango get's to sit in the front next to Miroku. I'm stuck at the backseat between Kouga and Inuyasha. Sitting next to Inuyasha I notice how adorable his ears are. I feel something touching my leg. It can't be Miroku, he's driving. I look down and I see the back of Kouga's hand resting against my leg. I don't know if he's secretly trying to flirt with me, or he's not even aware of it. All I know is that I don't like it. I can either slap his hand away or do nothing. Doing the first would require more space which I don't have right now so I decide to do nothing.

By now I think we're far away from home or we're lost. "Are you lost?" I ask Miroku. "Nah, we're almost there." He says.

The car stops. I notice we're like 10 minutes away from my home and we've been driving for almost an hour. Morons. It's called a navigator.. It helps you find the way.

Once inside I find this place too crowded already. The music is way too loud. Inuyasha drags me straight to the bar. Once we get there he offers me a seat. When I sit down he smiles at me. I try not to smile back, but I can't help but think of him as very charming. Damn.

After a couple of drinks he drags me to the dance floor. When after a while I turn my back to him to get another drink I suddenly feel his crotch against my ass and two hands on my stomach. Without hesitation, I turn around and plant my knee in his crotch. With his hands suddenly grabbing his dick he falls on his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. It's not really an excuse but I've been really busy the last month(s). First I had to pack for a holiday in Spain with my boyfriend. A week after we returned from Spain I had to pack to go camping for a week with some friends. Just as I got home I had to pack for an introduction camp for school. After that I've been stressing a lot because of the start of the new school year.**

**Also I was kind of wondering where to go with this story since I had lots of ideas, so that's also a reason why it took so long. **

**Again sorry for the long wait! Reviews are welcome, positive or negative. Also, if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know!**

**About Inuyasha: I have only read the manga, and I am currently watching the anime. So I don't know a lot yet about Ayame. As soon as I am at the point in the anime where Ayame appears, I'll know what her character is like. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own Dragonball Z, just to be safe.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

I heard a grunt of pain and turn around. I would've thought some guys got into a fight. What I didn't expect was to see a guy lying on the floor while holding his crotch. Then I see an angry Kagome yelling "pervert" at him. She then looks up to me and her facial expression goes from furious to confused. She then turns around and walks away.

Kagome is nowhere to be found until we decide to leave. She is standing awfully close to Kouga. I don't know why, but I don't like it. Perhaps in my mind she is still the little girl me and Miroku used to babysit. To be honest I don't really care why. I don't like it and that's it. We drop Kagome off at home and we go to our hotel.

I would have never thought that the little Kagome I once knew would become such a bitch. It's been weeks since we took Kagome to the club with us and she's been nothing but a bitch to me. She seems to be okay hanging around Miroku, even though at first she hated him too. Miroku is trying harder than me. Probably because he has a crush on Kagome's friend. I believe her name is Sango. I can understand why, she's totally his type of woman. If he could just stop grabbing other women's asses, he would have a much bigger chance with her. I don't know a lot about girls because I've never really been interested in them, but come on, everybody knows a woman does not like it if her man touches other women. I'm not gay, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not… Interested. 'My last girlfriend was a real beauty, also a model. Too bad she was a bitch and she dumped me for someone richer. Fucking bitch.' My blood starts to boil thinking about that woman.

I am suddenly back to earth from my thoughts when my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi Inuyasha! It's Miroku!" I sigh. "What do you want pervert?" I hear him laugh. "Kagome-chan and Sango-chan invited me to come over to Kagome-chan's house. I believe Kouga is coming too."

"Then why do you call me?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come too?"

"She fucking hates me, Miroku. Why would I even want to go there?"

"Because it's going to be fun!"

"Well, I don't think it's going to be fun if she's going to ruin it by being a bitch to me."

"Just come.."

I sigh. I don't really want to go.

"Fine."

"Awesome dude, I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready by then, I don't want to make my woman wait for me!"

"You're not even dating. Hell, you don't even know if she likes you."

"Well no woman on this earth can resist this pretty face, can they?"

"I think they can."

"I'll see you tonight, asshole."

"Pervert."

Around 6 I start making dinner. It's a pizza. So, actually you can't call it dinner. I get dressed and just when I'm finished, I hear Miroku screaming that I have to come out so we can leave. It's not like him to be on time.

It's been an hour and Kagome has been actually really nice to me. I don't trust it. But damn she looks good. She is wearing just a plain shirt and a skinny jeans, but they make her look so good. "Inuyasha," I look up and see Kagome looking at me, "try not to drool too much. It doesn't look too good on you." "I wasn't, wench." I can't help but feel a slight blush on my cheeks. Kagome sits down next to me. "What do you want." I say. She sighs. "As much as I don't like this, it seems that Sango-chan and Miroku are getting along pretty well.." I look around the room and I see Miroku and Sango almost sucking up eachothers faces. "Since I will kill him if he hurts her feelings, I figured it would be best if we tried to get along. I we can't, we can still pretend."

I. Can't. Believe. It.. Kagome, the biggest bitch next to my ex-girlfriend, trying to say we have to get along? "Keh. Fine." I say. If it keeps her from being a bitch I'm fine with it. "Wanna play a game?" She asks. "What kind of game?" If she wants to play some kind of crappy card or board game I'm out of here. "Something like this?" She stands up and walks to the TV to turn it on. She then hands me a controller. When I look back at the screen I notice we're going to play a shooting game. Awesome. Just what I need. A girl who thinks is awesome, just because she has the game but absolutely can't play it. I'm not going to be nice and let her win, if that is what she thinks.

Three hours later and many many deaths I'm becoming really pissed. As much as I try, I can't seem to beat her. Damn, she's good. "I want to play something else." It's not a question I'm asking. I hate losing. Especially to a woman. "Okay, like what? I have racing games, Dragonball Z, and a few more." She then hands me 6 games I can choose from. I hand over a racing game. Let's see if she'll beat me at that. No matter who I play racing games against, I always win.

Like I said, I always win. I've won 10 out of 10 races. But my smile disappears quickly when I look to my right, where Kagome is. She looks like she's not even trying. "Are you fucking going easy on me?" I yell at her. She turns her head and looks at me, a bit shocked. "Well, no. I just suck at racing games, that's all.." I don't really believe it, but it'll do for now. I look to my left and I see Kouga is in a deep conversation with some girl who was introduced at the beginning of the night as Ayame. She seems nice. Also, she appears to be a wolf demon. I'm glad he's not after Kagome. Fuck, I really have to stop thinking like that. Kagome is not my girlfriend. She's not now, she won't be in the future. I don't like her.

After another 2 hours of gaming I'm getting tired. I'm afraid I'm not getting home soon. Miroku and Sango are still sucking up eachothers face, and Kouga and Ayame are too since about an hour. "Oi wench." Kagome looks at me with an angry face. Well, I don't care. "It seems I'm not getting out of here soon thanks to the pervert and the wolf, so would it be okay if I crash here? I'm getting really tired." Ugh, I'm disgusted by the fact that I even have to ask. "Hmm.. I don't really mind but you can't sleep in my bed, mama, grandpa and Souta are also sleeping so their beds are also not available and I assume you don't want to sleep here with the facesuckers.." That's true. I don't want that. "Do you have like an extra mattress I can sleep on?" It keeps getting worse. The only option left is to sleep on an extra mattress in her room.

To my surprise she is okay with it, as long as I keep my clothes on. I want to make a comment about my gorgeous body that she probably is dying to see, but I don't. After a while I'm finally on a mattress on the floor in Kagome's room. I also finally get the chance to take in her smell. She actually smells good. She smells like cherry blossoms and rain. I hear her softly and steadily breathing which tells me she's asleep. I hate to admit it, but I actually had a good time tonight. I never thought I had the most fun I had in ages with the person I thought hated me the most of all people in the world. With that thought, I fall asleep.


End file.
